Coffee With Dead Men
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Anton drops by for an unexpected visit, Valkyrie offers him coffee as the good hostess she is, but Anton has other plans. Lord, that sounded wrong. Valton. New Story! Will go on at reader request. Pansexual/pansexual pairing. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery or the Dead Men. But I figured the world needed some more Valton. So enjoy!

* * *

Valkyrie hummed to herself as she worked, a red spray tank in one hand, sprayer attached via a hose in the other. Although she had people to cut the lawn and do other things, they only did so much and now she was spraying liquid death on the plethora of weeds that thrived in the nooks and crannies of the property and she was not feeling the least bit sorry.

Valkyrie, after all, wasn't much of a chore person. She did them if she had to, but since even on the secluded property she couldn't just blast the weeds with magic, the closest mundane solution would have to do. As she worked a tall man with long black hair rounded the corner of the mansion and started to walk towards her.

Even before Valkyrie could work up an excuse about using weed killer he was upon her, smiling down at her with that gentle smile at his. "Hello, Valkyrie. I rang at the front but got no answer." His gaze drifted to the red spray tank. "I thought people in your generation loved the environment."

"We do. But I'm also a Dead Man and any weeds growing on my property are the enemy. And killing them this way is more fun." Valkyrie grinned at him. "Hi, Anton, Good to see you. Let me store this away then I'll see about making us some coffee."

Valkyrie went to the garage and carefully stored the sprayer and tank away and then peeled off her disposable gloves. She tossed them in the trash then led the way into the mansion, Anton getting the door for her in a courtly gesture that made her smile again. "You wash up, I'll see to the coffee." Anton murmured so Valkyrie did, admiring the way Anton handled the French press.

She'd seen baristas mess up the simple process, but Anton worked with a precision she admired. He'd added the coffee and then various spices and some orange peel without even being asked, then turned the kettle on. "Mexican coffee's all right?" He asked and she nodded as she dried her hands. "I suppose I should have asked before making it," he said as he poured the water into the press, "but your kitchen is perfumed with it."

Valkyrie blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm kind of a coffee junkie."

"No need to apologie. All the best people used to frequent the coffee houses of Paris." Valkyrie raised her eyebrows to that. She liked Anton, he was a great friend, but he didn't seem too social. Though now that she thought of it she could see him in a Parisian coffee house just fine. He served them and the got settled at the kitchen table.

"It's great to see you, by the way." Valkyrie said, trying to figure out a way to ask why he was there without being rude. "The Hotel's doing well?"

"Yes, and close enough to visit. Nice avoidance of asking me why I'm here, Valkyrie." Anton said in that quiet voice of his, but he seemed amused.

"Sorry, I never visit unless Skulduggery drags me somewhere, so it is always a mystery to me why people do it. But I have missed you. You're going to be close until midnight?"

"Yes, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to drop by and invite you out to lunch." Anton said and before she could protest about needing to change out of her ratty trainers, tee and jeans and grab a shower he went on. "The way your dressed is fine, don't tell Skulduggery this, but I know the best dive not far from here and I'm dying to go there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish our coffee and go." Valkyrie said, excited at the idea of getting to go anywhere with Anton without the rest of the Dead Men along as an armed escort. Or chaperones.

* * *

 **Wheee! Let the Valton commence! Uh, let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Ghastly or Dexter. Many thanks go out to **Bloodwhite** for the review and chapter request. Your wish is my command. Uh, Val is in her 40s if I didn't already say that.

* * *

Anton drove them to the dive and Valkyrie could see why he liked the place as they settled into a booth by the window. It was small, a real greasy spoon and the coffee and burgers, Anton had assured her, were to die for. "I'm glad you came out with me, Valkyrie." Anton was saying and Valkyrie turned her attention back to him from glancing around the small diner.

"I'm happy to, you know that. You're the only Dead Man that ever bothered growing up and getting an actual job outside of Ghastly." Valkyrie said and Anton looked amused, then thoughtful.

"Being a detective isn't a real job?"

"Not really. It's more fun and excitement than anything and nobody expects us to be responsible adults." Valkyrie paused as their burgers and coffee arrived then continued. "I don't know how you do it, showing up every day and being responsible."

"I don't mind it, and I enjoy my work so it isn't really a job to me either. Maybe I'm not as responsible as you think I am." There was something teasing in his tone and Valkyrie almost choked on her coffee.

"The day you're not responsible I resign as a Dead Man." She managed and he laughed in reply. Valkyrie blushed slightly then scolded herself. _Keep it together, this is Anton for crying out loud. Not some cute guy._

And Anton wasn't cute. The man dressed all in black and had the air of a funeral director. Comforting and welcoming, but with a professional distance between him and his guests. He wore his long black hair loose and had sharp features and stunning grey eyes. Anton was attractive, but cute didn't apply to the man in the least.

Valkyrie hurriedly glanced away and out the window, well aware she'd been staring. Still, she couldn't help _wanting_ to stare, then decided that that sounded slightly creepy, even to her, so she kept her attention on her plate. "Skulduggery tells me you two are currently having some downtime. For a while, in fact." Anton said and Valkyrie looked up at him, unable to look anywhere but right into his eyes.

"Um, yeah. We are." She said trying to keep her voice steady and cursing herself mentally for the butterflies his quiet voice gave her. She was in her forties, not some little girl and this was Anton. She could see acting goofy over Dexter especially if he had his shirt off. She tried not to think of Anton with his shirt off and failed.

"Are you all right?" Anton reached across the table and touched her arm lightly in concern and Valkyrie jumped in her seat. "Sorry." He went to withdraw his hand but Valkyrie caught it in hers.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been acting spacey. I think I inhaled some of the defoliator or whatever that stuff was." She said and managed a smile she was pretty sure looked normal. At least she hoped it did.

"Then maybe you need some rest and relaxation. Say two weeks at the Midnight Hotel?" Anton offered and Valkyrie wondered what answer she could possibly give him.

* * *

 **Say yes, girl! Say yes!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Skulduggery. Valton ahead!

* * *

Valkyrie took a deep breath, then nodded. Anton rewarded her with a smile that made her insides turn to mush and she was well aware she was blushing. "It's OK, Val, I like you too. It's why I'm inviting you." He said and she managed a shy smile in reply.

"Then it's more like dating for two weeks?"

"Yes, and I have no idea what you're used to but you'll have your own room and we will spend time together like any other couple, thought admittedly around my duties in the Hotel." Valkyrie nodded and he continued. "If it makes you feel any better Skulduggery threatened to shoot me if I'm not a complete and utter gentleman."

Valkyrie laughed. "I trust you, Anton, or I wouldn't have agreed to even come out to lunch to be honest." She replied and he nodded as if the answer was what he had hoped for. And although Valkyrie thought it should feel weird and awkward to be going off with him, they were both adults after all, it wasn't.

In fact, she thought it was pretty awesome when they went home long just enough for her to grab the bag she always had ready and then went to the Midnight Hotel. Anton got the front door for her, regarding he with a thoughtful smile. "I meant what I said, Valkyrie. We're together as friends first and you are as safe and protected as any of my guests, all right?"

"OK." It wasn't the loving reply she'd wanted to make, but it was all she could manage and she knew Anton understood her and felt the same way. She still had no idea how her feelings for him were so strong or so sudden, but she was thankful they were there together and had the two weeks to see if they could make it as a couple.

After Valkyrie was settled in she wondered what she was supposed to do with herself when Anton was busy. She very rarely stayed at hotels and she guessed she could borrow his car to go places but that maybe it would be nice to hang around the hotel and be lazy too. She wandered out to the front desk and gave Anton a friendly nod as she passed, trying really hard not to giggle when he smiled at her.

"Valkyrie." Anton said in greeting and butterflies exploded in her belly, stopping her. Anton closed the distance between them then brushed her hair back softly. His smile was shy and uncertain and Valkyrie managed the barest nod to show she understood, then he was bending down to brush his lips to hers.

Valkyrie gasped at the sensation then melted into his embrace. They parted and then she did giggle and it was Anton's turn to blush and look away. Valkyrie continued on to the kitchen, intent on making them both coffee and as she went she thought about the wonderful butterflies Anton could give her and the song "Butterflies" by Michael Jackson popped in her head.

It definitely fit how she felt for him. There was something sweet about him. He hadn't said he loved her yet, but she hoped he would and soon.

* * *

 **Yep, if Val ever reads this she's gonna hurt me. So worth it!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Darquesse or Valkyrie's Reflection. Or Gists. A billion thanks go out to **BethShadows** for the follow and review and to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for the reviews. Spoilers ahead.

* * *

Valkyrie didn't have long to wait. She'd made them coffee, some of the top shelf stuff Anton had and taken a mug to him. Anton smiled his thanks then looked at her. "I love you, you know that, right?" He asked, seemingly worried.

"I do, but you say it like it's a bad thing." She replied and he shrugged.

"I _do_ have a Gist, remember?"

"And that should scare me how, exactly? Yeah, he isn't exactly cuddly, but it isn't like he goes on walkabout whenever he feels like it." Valkyrie tried and Anton looked relieved. "I mean it. It's like thinking all Necromancers hang out in graveyards and play with corpses. We don't. Gross."

Anton laughed. "OK, point taken. But I thought you worked with light now?"

"Yeah, about that. It's coming back, Anton, all of it. I don't get headaches or anything and I'm not about to go Darquesse-"

"You _are_ Darquesse." He interrupted. "I'm sorry, Val, but you are. Whatever that thing was that went on a rampage, it wasn't you. We still don't know what it was. Research was done in your absence and we just don't know. It called itself Darquesse, maybe it thought and acted like you to a point, but it wasn't you any more than your reflection was."

"That's really not all that comforting." Valkyrie admitted.

"Why? It means what you've been told all along. You can control yourself, the same way I control my Gist half."

Valkyrie blinked. This was the first time she'd ever heard Anton refer to the Gist as himself. Usually it was just that. An it, not part of him or him. "Right." She managed. "Right you are. Sorry, Anton, I just feel so out of it lately. I'm actually happy, even though I must not look it."

"You do look tired." He agreed. "Why not go have a lie down?" Valkyrie nodded

"I love you too, you know." She said and he smiled that gentle smile of his in reply.

"I know, go on then." He said, his voice warm and understanding. So on she went, past the desk and in through his office to the small hall and the two rooms behind. Valkyrie, despite the coffee was suddenly weary. And as she let herself into her room she had no idea why. Maybe it was just the pleasant shock of meeting Anton and being there with him now. Maybe it was knowing that in less than twelve hours they would move on and there would be no backing out then.

Valkyrie set her coffee on the small table in her room and lay down wearily. She was so very tired and so very excited at the same time. Part of her wanted to run. To run from Anton because she hadn't been all that good at making relationships work so far. She didn't want to hurt the gentle man. He seemed to think she was a good person but if he was right he'd have a lot more to worry about than her reputation as the bad girlfriend.

* * *

 **Wow, that just got rather dark, didn't it? The story is writing itself at this point and apparently it felt the happy fun times were over.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Skulduggery. I don't own Valkyrie's Reflection or her parents either. Before I go on to thank people I want to warn readers that this chapter is going to upset a lot of readers. It will still be Valton, but there's something I always wondered about Anton that comes out and as for Val a lot of you know how I often write her. I'm not ashamed it came out in the story, it's just the way the story wants to be. Thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** for the review and follow and to **Rowan Masechius** for the review.

* * *

As soon as she closed her eyes Valkyrie knew why she was tired and spacey. As soon as she had recognized her feelings for Anton she'd been afraid that he would guess her secret. A secret that no one, not her parents, not anyone she had ever dated, not even Skulduggery knew about. She didn't even think her reflection had known because the lies she told herself were better than the lies she told anyone else.

And she knew now, partly at least, where the strong feelings had come from. She was very much in love with Anton. That was true. But she'd thought for one fleeting second that he was like her, that he was different somehow. Or maybe she hadn't. She was confused but she knew what she had to do. She either had to tell him the truth, to tell him her secret, or she had to make up a lie. But either way it would be cruel to stay.

She loved Anton and he deserved someone normal. Someone he could be proud to be with. There was a knock on her door then Anton called in. "Valkyrie, are you all right?"

 _No,_ she wanted to say, _no, I'm not all right. There's something seriously wrong with me. So wrong that I can't be here with you because of it._ But she couldn't speak. She wanted to in the worst way and she just couldn't.

The door opened and Anton came in to sit on the edge of her bed. "What's the matter?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "Aren't you happy here?"

"I am, but I can't stay, Anton."

"Why? Are you ill? Do you need a doctor?" He looked so frightened that she sat up and hugged him. She loved him so much and she couldn't believe she was letting him go, but she had to.

"No, it isn't that. And you have no idea how much I love you, but I can't stay."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"There's someone else?"

"No." She said, missing her chance for the most obvious lie, but she couldn't hurt Anton, couldn't make him feel not good enough for her when she was the one with the problem. She wondered as she gathered her courage if he was going to slap her, if he'd be angry with her for telling the truth. "I'm- I'm different, Anton. I'm different and that's why I have to go." She tried to surge past him and make the door but he caught and held her easily.

"Tell me what's wrong. What is so different about you that you think it would make me stop loving you?" His voice was broken and they were both crying at that point, but he had to know the truth he deserved that much.

"I'm pansexual." She said and when he loosened his grip in shock as she had expected him to Valkyrie darted for the door. She didn't even make it three steps before a strong hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around and then Anton was kissing her like his life depended on it and Valkyrie was returning the kiss sevenfold, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

Anton pulled back to look at her. "And what makes you think I'm not?"

* * *

 **Just to be clear that was in the back of my head as a writer even as I wrote the first paragraph to the story. But I kept telling myself to play it straight. To write the story as a nice straight couple because that is what I was taught normal is. And I tried, I really did. I avoided this chapter because I didn't want it to be 'abnormal' I didn't want it to be 'wrong'. Because I was taught all my life that being what I am is just that, wrong. But it just suddenly hurt too much to put a big smile on my face and pretend anymore. I'm pan, that's what I am.**

 **And maybe it was a mistake to write the chapter, but I never got to tell my parents in the living years. I can't be open with the two relatives I have left. I just wanted Val and Anton to have the acceptance I never got to have from the two people I loved the most. And I wanted younger readers who are gay, or bi or pan or trans or straight or anything else under the sun to know that it is OK to be who you are. That you will find somebody. That you will be loved.**

 **I really wish I could have just kept writing it as a straight romance and I get that some of my readers may be disappointed. But the story and the characters didn't want to play out that way. It kind of reminds me of what Rowling said when people were horrified to learn that Dumbledore was gay. And it's true, we really are like anyone else.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Anton or Valkyrie. A billion thanks go out to **Squishy** for the uplifting review and chapter request. Your wish is my command.

* * *

Anton smiled down on Valkyrie and she cuddled into his warmth. "I didn't think I'd find someone like me." She admitted.

"I know. And now that you know you'll stay?"

"I will."

"Though if you do I don't ever want to hear you say that there's something different about you ever again. We're simply exceptional." He cupped her chin, then kissed her chastely before they parted.

Valkyrie, well aware of how gooey and undignified she was acting decided she didn't care and trotted out to the front desk on his heels.

"I always knew there was something about you." Anton murmured as he looked at her and Valkyrie blushed slightly.

"I guess I knew about you too." She admitted. Valkyrie only left his side to fetch her coffee and grab more for them both. "I've never met anyone like us. And I didn't even know what I was, it was so confusing."

"It can be. People have assumptions of what gay men and lesbian women act like. And although those assumptions can be extreme there's a framework there. The few and far between portrayals you see of pans tend to be negative, but we're not deviants, Val. We're human and I like to think we're just a lot more accepting than most people."

"That's a lovely way of putting it. I think the best I ever came up with is that we can fall in love with anyone."

"There you go, lovely explanation."

"Explains my crush on Adam Lambert, I suppose."

"Indeed, but there are also plenty of straight women that share your taste in men. And I'm fine with your crushes by the way, it's healthy. I know about your Angel Haze, poster, by the way. I think your crush on them is rather sweet."

Valkyrie could only smile in reply and the two spent most of the day together. She found she didn't mind working by Anton's side and that he didn't mind the company. She'd always thought he was a loner and that running the Midnight Hotel was a strange job for him, but he was actually a warm and friendly man.

Around dinnertime he looked at her. "I had planned on making you something romantic, but truth be told.." He trailed off.

"Burgers and coffee sound great, Anton, and we can bring some back with us." Anton smiled happily.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. I'm glad to see you can appreciate me for who I am. I don't tend to go in for fine dining. That is all right with you?"

"Anton, I know places and food that make those burgers seem like five star dining. I think we'll get along just fine." And she knew very well he was asking her to stay for good, and that she had just accepted. And she couldn't wait to see what the future held in store for them.

* * *

 **Yay! They will indeed continue on. Adam Lambert and Angel Haze just seemed like good crushes for Val. And Angel are pan, so bonus!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Skulduggery.

* * *

Anton looked at Valkyrie after they had placed their order and wondered how lucky one man could possibly get. He'd always liked her, even when he first met her. And he'd always felt there was some kind of kinship between them. And now he wondered what the odds were that they'd ever found one another.

He hadn't even been aware she was anything but a good friend until he'd rounded the corner and saw her working. And there had been something about her, the quiet confidence as she worked maybe, or the fact that she was content in her own company. No, he had to admit it was sensing he'd met someone like him at long last and that against the odds they'd fallen hopelessly in love.

He waited until their coffee and burgers came before telling her the truth. "You're a lot braver than I am."

Valkyrie looked up from her burger and raised an eyebrow in a way that made his heart flutter. "I mean it. I don't know if I'd ever have been brave enough to tell you the truth." Her expression softened and she took his hand in hers.

"Tell me I didn't just undo my lecture about how exceptional we are." He said and she gave him a crooked grin.

"Not all all. Anton, I had the Internet, I had videos and articles written by people proud to be who they are. And even though it was scary and confusing because my parents never talked about this kind of stuff, it was like having a support group. Did you even have anyone?"

"No, I didn't." He admitted and she squeezed his hand then let go. "At first I thought I was like other men. You hear stories, men tell other men things. But I had feelings towards men and women, regardless of their sexuality. I thought I was going insane at one point, and you can imagine the things taught inside churches."

Valkyrie winced in sympathy. "That hasn't changed too much. You've seen the backlash over marriage, yeah?" She asked and he nodded. "But it doesn't change how I feel for you or how lucky I am to have you and I mean that. Anton. I love you. And just think, that means we can get married now."

A man behind Valkyrie, obviously eavesdropping, turned to frown at the couple and Anton wondered if it was their sexuality or their age difference he found repellant. He caught the man's gaze and treated him to the rather intense stare he'd perfected in his line of work as a Dead Man. The man nearly fell out of the booth because the gaze promised swift death if he got anywhere near the couple.

"Anton." Valkyrie said and he turned his now amused gaze to her. She was doing her best not to laugh and he adored her for it. He smiled slightly, not feeling the least bit sorry for protecting her and then she _did_ laugh and he felt ridiculously pleased with himself. Valkyrie Cain would do him a world of good. And with her bravery she'd reminded Anton that he was what he was, that it was as natural as breathing to him and that with Valkyrie at his side he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I am what I am. I am my own special creation. If you got that reference I wuv you to pieces.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery, Hopeless or Saracen. Many thanks go out to **Squishy** for the wonderful review.

* * *

Valkyrie couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to find Anton. He loved her for who she really was and him being willing to protect her from the man in the diner had made her heart melt. Though she'd have liked to take a shot at the man herself. Still, Anton's intense grey eyes had seemed shot through with lightning and at moments like those he reminded her of a griffon. A wild a fierce creature, never to be tamed.

Then he'd turned his smile on her and she'd forgotten pretty much anything else. They'd lingered a long while, even getting dessert and to go orders after Valkyrie had assured Anton she knew how to reheat any burger perfectly, and now they were back home in the common room. Valkyrie bit her lip as she stared into the fire.

She had as of yet to call Skulduggery and she didn't want to. She had the terrible idea that he would show up to play chaperone or that he'd interfere in some way once he realized they'd no longer be partners. But Anton was her partner now and she owed it to him to make the call.

So she did, and Skulduggery answered with his usual directness. "Let me guess, I need to go shopping for a new partner?" But there was warmth and humour in his voice so she relaxed.

"Yeah. You do."

"Good and I mean that. The rest of us had thought you two might make a good couple, but we didn't want to just try and force things. Just because you are both pan didn't mean you'd like one another any better than two random straight people would like one another."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course. It's one of the things I've always rather liked about you."

"You're a very strange man."

"Skeleton, and you have _no_ idea." They rang off and Valkyrie looked over at Anton.

"Did that conversation actually just happen?" She asked and he nodded. "He's, what he said, now I'm confused."

Anton smiled. "He is what he is, so are the rest of the Dead Men, it happens. When you became a Dead Man you joined a band of brothers that have included every possible color of the rainbow. Some have been straight, gay bi, trans. All sorts of things. Even had an asexual member once."

"Hopeless?"

"Indeed. I think Saracen's ability to just know things rubbed off on you. Or you can read people really well. Either way, Val, they've always known and they love you as you are, not as what you ever thought you had to be to please them."

"And I love them too just as they are. I guess I should ring them then?"

"That would be a nice gesture. They need you, Val, every bit as much as I do."

* * *

 **Fluffies!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Anton. Thanks go out to **Squishy** for the review and question. There shall be fluff, a little dab of angst, but mostly fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Valkyrie settled into life at the Midnight Hotel easily. And, much to her surprise, she was the same exact person she'd always been before coming out. Her surprise seemed to amuse Anton, but he liked rewarding her for being open with him and they were currently walking in a tropical rainforest together, drinking in the myriad of sights and sounds. "This place is amazing." Valkyrie breathed.

"It is, isn't it?" Anton agreed. "And with the Hotel we can go anywhere we like when we aren't transporting guests. And place you ever wanted to explore is open to you now and I mean that."

They walked on arm in arm and Valkyrie thought about that. "You mean we could really go anywhere?"

"As long as there is solid ground to touch down on, yes."

Valkyrie bit her lip and looked at Anton. She'd been waiting on him to propose and had hoped this walk would be the time he'd choose, but she hadn't noticed any unscheduled stops for ring boxes. Then it dawned on her he might not want to be married. "Something wrong?" He asked gently.

And her heart melted at the gentle concern in his eyes. He loved her, she knew that. But she also knew she'd been carrying the ring in her pocket forever. And if this moment blew up in her face, well, it would. Valkyrie guided Anton over to a boulder beside a pool at the bottom of a magnificent waterfall. She took a deep breath of the floral-scented air for courage then got down on on knee and produced the ring box.

She flicked it open and watched Anton gaze on the ring in the box. "Anton Shudder, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" She asked, not daring to breathe while she waited for his answer.

Anton's expression went from surprise to infinitely tender and he took his gaze from the ring and looked at Valkyrie with infinite adoration in his gaze. "I didn't think you'd want me, that you'd actually marry me, but yes, yes I'll marry you." There were happy tears in his eyes and in hers too as she stood and slipped the ring on his finger.

Anton rose to meet her then, sweeping her into a heady kiss that left her breathless. As she clung to him he freed one hand and then she felt a ring being slipped on her finger and pulled back to look at it in wonder. "Valkyrie Cain, my sweetest Darquesse. Will you marry me?" He asked and at her happy nod Anton took her into his arms again and the pair didn't part for a very long time.

* * *

 **Squee!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery, or Tanith. A billion thanks go out to **hrhowling** for the fave, follow and review and to **MehScrewIt** and **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for reviewing. And to all my faithful readers!

* * *

Weeks passed and they were back in Ireland in a wooded area outside of Dublin Anton seemed fond of touching down in. Valkyrie smiled to herself as she walked along the wooded path with Skulduggery at her side. She could see why. The place was downright spooky in the early morning light. "Excited?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded, but bit her lip. "What's the matter?" He asked, that wonderfully velvety voice that she'd missed so much soothing her.

"Do you think we're right for one another? I mean really, can you picture me being married?" She asked nervously as they stopped to face one another.

"I can and I do. What's really bothering you?"

"I'm the bad girlfriend, remember?" She lowered her head in utter misery.

" _Were_ , Valkyrie, were. You didn't love either one of those boys or anyone else, not the way you feel for Anton." There was fondness and understanding in his voice that made her blush and he chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly then they walked back. Anton met them at the door, his lips twitching and Valkyrie realized Skulduggery had left her hair mussed up and swatted him.

He yelped then laughed and continued on into the hotel. "The man's an utter moron." Valkyrie growled as she fussed with her hair.

"He likes teasing you, you bring out something good in him. How about we have breakfast out for a change?" Anton offered and Valkyrie agreed. She thought it was odd as they walked along the path that Skulduggery had stayed behind, but she knew he was giving them space as a couple. "Well, how embarrassing were the questions he asked?" Anton asked, his grey eyes flashing with mirth.

Valkyrie groaned. "You seriously don't want to know, Anton. Honestly, I have mental scarring. He was going to give advice before I hit him." She whined and Anton laughed.

"That sounds like him. Skulduggery had never respected personal boundaries, he's worse than Tanith."

"Ten times worse." Valkyrie agreed. They'd seen all their friends and Tanith had asked Valkyrie with her usual bluntness if they were using certain marital aids yet. Valkyrie had just about died but Anton had thought it was funny. And that was what she liked about him. They were actually waiting but he was open and easy to talk to about anything, including their pasts and they'd both agreed to be tested in Dublin, just to be smart.

And now he was taking her out to breakfast. Valkyrie loved the hotel as much as Anton but she liked getting out too and he liked going with her when possible. Anton looked at her as he reached the small car he'd hidden away in the woods. "I'll never stop courting you, I hope you know that."

Valkyrie smiled and cuddled into him in response, initiating a lingering kiss that she hoped would never end.

* * *

 **Val is so going to kick my six if she ever reads this, but so worth it!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Skulduggery. Or the Dead Men. Sorry to take so long to update but nothing was coming to me. Thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** and **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for reviewing.

* * *

They were walking back to the car after breakfast when a man stepped in front of them, pulling a knife from his pocket. Before Valkyrie could even step back in surprise Anton lashed out with a punch so hard that the man was lifted up off his feet and flew backwards to land on the pavement in a crumpled heap.

Anton stepped up to the man and looked down at him, and Valkyrie fell in love with him all over again when she saw his expression. "Was there something you needed help with?" Anton asked in that quiet voice of his and the man whimpered in terror. Anton knelt and picked the man's knife up, balancing in on his splayed fingers thoughtfully. "You seem to have dropped this." He said softly.

Anton moved his hand suddenly, drawing the knife back to hold it by the hilt then plunged the knife downwards planting it into the ground up to the hilt and pinning the man's jacket. The man screamed in terror and Anton just smiled in reply.

He rose and got Valkyrie's door from her then got in on his side, Valkyrie reaching over to get his door for him. Anton smiled his thanks at her gesture. "I didn't scare you, did I?" He asked as he started the car and pulled out.

"No, surprised, I guess. You just, you react instantly."

"I saw him even before he approached us. As you get older you'll see people long before they can try something foolish."

"I can see why you're a Dead Man, you really enjoyed scaring him."

"Mortals deserve to be scared. Annoying creatures." He said dryly and Valkyrie laughed. He usually just ignored them or glared at them when they got too close.

They got back to the hotel and Skulduggery listened to Valkyrie's account with great amusement as Anton walked on towards the front desk. "See? That's why he's good for you. Call it blatant sexism if you like, Val, but men tend to be bigger and stronger than women. And we _like_ fighting."

"I like fighting."

"So you do. But Anton has centuries more of it under his belt, and the man _loves_ it. And scaring people. I'm honestly surprised he never starting penning horror novels."

"Where's the fun in scaring people if you can't see their reaction?" Anton asked and the pair jumped in surprise. He looked amused.

"But you just- I could have sworn you went to the front desk." Valkyrie said. "I swear you can just appear wherever you feel like it in this hotel."

"Maybe I can." Anton said and his smile turned warm. "That was enjoyable, Valkyrie. We should go out more often."

* * *

 **Aw. Anton hit someone for her then terrified him.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Anton's Gist half or Valkyrie's father. Thanks go out to **MehScrewIt** and **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie was perfectly content that evening to relax by the fire with Anton holding her. She sipped her coffee and gazed into the flames thoughtfully. She knew she was lucky to have him. And she didn't think she'd set womens' rights back either for cuddling in close for most of the day. Anton had made her feel safe, and being a Dead Man aside, Valkyrie had liked that just fine.

"You know, when you hit him you reminded me of my dad putting a man through a window. I can't even remember what the man did anymore, but I assume he had it coming."

"Men's perogative to protect those we care about. He can thank his lucky stars we weren't in the hotel or my Gist half would have taught him a lesson instead."

"Speaking of which?"

"Yes?" Valkyrie turned to look at him.

"This is a stupid question, but is that part of you ever _not_ aggressive?"

Anton shrugged slightly. "If he ever puts in an appearance for you he'll be on his best behaviour if that is what your asking."

"I am, actually. But if it is something that will drain you like it usually does..." She trailed off uncertainly. She didn't think she'd ever be sweet on his Gist half, and maybe even asking had been a mistake, but Anton was already reclining back with his eyes closed and the Gist was already emerging.

It shook itself as it emerged, opening its black eyes to gaze at her curiously. It blinked and drifted closer, the ethereal double lifting a clawed hand to touch Valkyrie's cheek softly. ""Valkyrie." It managed to rasp.

"Anton." She said and it smiled, showing off its sharp teeth. It drifted closer and Valkyrie scolded herself. _Him, not it, this is Anton._ Anton's Gist half looked at Valkyrie uncertainly and she realized he was frightened.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm so ugly to look at." He managed, and that was all it took for Valkyrie to grasp him gently by the lapels and pull him into a kiss. She felt his surprise, then he gave in and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her. His Gist half was even gentler than Anton if was possible and all too soon they were parting and he was being drawn back inside.

Anton opened his eyes to look at her warmly. "Thank you, Valkyrie, and I mean that. I never thought that part of me would ever get to do anything but go on mindless rampages."

"That part of you isn't mindless, Anton, he _is_ you. Or you are you, you know what I mean." She said at his amused smile.

"I do and now that part of me will be all the more ferocious if I ever have to protect you." He smiled gently at her and Valkyrie cuddled back into his embrace, perfectly content.

* * *

 **Reviews help greatly, you know.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Skulduggery. A billon thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** , **Rowan Masechius** , **Squishy** and **luke16** for reviewing. Um, there's no plot to this chapter, just pure fluff and a tiny bit of spice. I'm in a fluffy mood today.

* * *

Skulduggery had went home and Valkyrie was preparing lunch the following afternoon when two strong arms went around her from behind. "Anton." She giggled, touching the hands that clasped around her then realized it was Anton's Gist half holding her when she gently touched his talons.

The Gist murmured happily and nuzzled into her, drawing another giggle out of her. "That tickles." She managed and he switched from nuzzling to placing soft kisses along her jawline. Valkyrie turned in his arms and happily initiated a kiss, bunching up his long black hair and reveling in how gentle he was.

She placed adoring kisses all over his face, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he sighed in appreciation. Anton's Gist half mirrored her attentions and Valkyrie felt downright giddy. But all too soon they were parting and Anton was opening up his eyes to look at her contentedly.

"When that part of me emerges for you it doesn't drain me, if anything I feel stronger. I would have taken you out to lunch, you know." He took her in his arms, initiating a kiss of his own, taking up pretty much where his Gist half had left off. Valkyrie returned the kiss, bunching his long black hair in her hands and felt his arms tighten around her in response.

"So you like that, do you?" She teased and Anton growled in response. Valkyrie laughed softly and he released her. Anton's gaze was intense as he brushed his fingertips across her face.

"I love you so much right now." He murmured, then leaned in to trail kisses down her neck in worshipful adoration. Valkyrie rewarded him by running her hands through his hair and when the couple parted it was with a contented sigh.

"Coffee?" He offered and Valkyrie smiled and nodded. It was actually more fun waiting, she knew that. As far as they went there was an innocence to it right now, a newness that they were both reveling in. Anton seemed to read her thoughts. "This is nice, but it will be nicer when we don't have to stop." He gave her a wolfish smile and Valkyrie blushed in reply and turned back to making lunch, perfectly content.

* * *

 **I know, I know, super short but I didn't want to force things.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Darquesse or Remnants. Thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for the review.

* * *

They were in a town not far from the hotel when it happened. Valkyrie was in a good mood and so was Anton. He was jogging across the street to meet her, to see some bauble she thought would be good in the hotel when a bright red sports car seemed to materialize out of nowhere on the quiet street, going way too fast. Its engine roared and the driver stared straight ahead at Anton with a manic grin on his face. _Drunk_ , Valkyrie thought, but the warning she tried to shout caught in her throat.

And even before she could break the rules and use her magic to go Darquesse and save him there was a thunderous roar from the powerful engine as the car sped up, then the terrible sound of the vehicle hitting flesh as the car impacted with Anton and threw him forward to land and lay quite still. Valkyrie ran to him, reassuring herself that he was strong and he'd just gotten a knock from a drunken idiot, but as she looked back towards the car she briefly saw the black lips and veins appeared on the driver's face then receded. The Remnant grinned at her and then pulled away as passerbys gathered to watch Valkyrie kneel over Anton helplessly.

She wanted to save him. To go Darquesse and use her powers but she couldn't. There were too many damned witnesses. Too many people with mobiles snapping pics like this was something they wanted to remember. Then Valkyrie realized as Darquesse that there were a lot of Remnants in the crowd, grinning at her. "Let him go." Said one in possession of a heavy-set man.

"Fulfill your destiny at long last." Called another and Valkyrie felt the change come over her then it was Darquesse who was laying her hands on Anton's still form and trying to heal him. Anton's eyes opened briefly then closed and she knew she didn't have much time. She grabbed onto him and shadow-walked them both to the emergency room area of the Sanctuary and medics scrambled to attend to Anton.

No one seemed to be in the mood to yell at her for potentially exposing magic so it was Valkyrie who slumped against the wall after dazedly reporting the accident and seeing the Remnants. It seemed to be taking to doctors forever to work on Anton and when they came out their faces were grim. _Oh, no. She thought, oh, please no._

The lead doctor shook his head grimly and Valkyrie wanted to scream. She wanted to protest that it wasn't fair, that they had had plans together. That they were meant to be married. She wanted to run to Anton, to cling to him one last time, but the room started to spin and she started to sway on her feet then blackness swelled up and consumed her and she knew no more.

* * *

 **What? Nobody was reading so I figured I'd pull a Gordon Edgley on you.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Erskine. Many thanks go out to **MehScrewIt** and **Rowan Masechius** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie awoke with a start and stared into the lightening surroundings of Anton's room. Guilt, that's what had brought the nightmare on, guilt. Though she'd be careful to watch over him all the same, the guilt of tempting him into not waiting until they'd been married had triggered her nightmare, because, she guessed, she felt she deserved punished.

But that was the problem with being both Darquesse and Valkyrie. Darquesse did as she darn well pleased and she'd enjoyed seducing Anton. _Not that he seems to mind_ , she thought, from his contented expression as he slumbered by her side. Valkyrie sighed in relief as she snuggled back into his embrace.

Anton shifted then opened those amazing grey eyes of his sleepily. He kissed Valkyrie, then smiled at her. "How about breakfast out before our guests awaken?" He offered and she nodded happily. They got up, Valkyrie going to her room to shower and dress, hoping Anton didn't think any less of her now. She hadn't even gone that far before, but she hadn't been able to wait any longer, and going Darquesse had just been a way to get what she wanted.

 _You say that like it's a bad thing._

"Shut up, you." Valkyrie muttered as she showered. She got dressed and Anton met her in the hallway.

"No regrets?" He asked.

"A guilty nightmare." She admitted and he crooned in sympathy and took her into his arms.

"No need. I wanted to be with you, you didn't force me. And if we couldn't be together, if we weren't compatible it would have been a doomed marriage anyhow."

Valkyrie blushed slightly and snuggled in deeper then pulled back to look up at Anton. "You're right. And I guess all our friends expected it to happen..."

"They did. Erskine was actually waiting to marry us until _after_ it happened. "

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. No, wait, it's Erskine you're talking about. It makes total sense now. Let's just not, you know, tell my family, ever. Unless you want my dad to kill you."

Anton laughed and escorted Valkyrie to the car. "I have no intention of telling your family, or our friends. Frankly, it's no one's business what we do together. We are consenting adults, Valkyrie, we did nothing wrong."

Valkyrie nodded. He was right. But she still felt a little sorry for not having waited. Wasn't that what people always did, waiting? Granted she didn't have a single friend who had and she didn't need the mental scarring asking her parents would cause, but maybe Anton was right.

They did need to know if they were compatible and being with him only made Valkyrie want to marry him more, not less. And from the warm glance he gave her she knew that Anton felt the same way.

* * *

 **What? You didn't think the last chapter was really the end, did you?**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery, Alice or Val's parents. Thanks go out to **hrhowling** , **Scarlet Bloodwhite** and **MehScrewIt** for reviewing. sorry to give all my readers a thrombo. But I figured if you were all thankful to see him alive you'd forgive me for breaking my own rule of not having anything happen until the wedding night. This chapter takes place some time after the last, say a week or so later.

* * *

Valkyrie looked at Anton as he drove. It finally clicked why they'd come back to Ireland and he glanced over at her with an amused smile. "I think it's about time I met them, don't you?" He asked and Valkyrie nodded. She hadn't meant to exclude her parents, not exactly, but they were older now and didn't need the shock of finding out who she was going to marry.

They were also expecting them, and much to Valkyrie's surprise Alice and Skulduggery were there as well, clearly also a couple. Skulduggery seemed to flush and look away, but Valkyrie grinned hugely as she went to hug first him and then Alice. "You two are together? That's just brilliant, actually."

She turned to her parents. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Anton. Anton, my parents." Her dad nodded.

"Yes. He called, told me you two wanted to meet us." He was staring at Anton, clearly not intimidated, and Anton, luckily, was behaving like an utter angel.

"Indeed." Anton murmured as they shook hands then turned his attention to Valkyrie and smiled encouragingly. She could have killed him right then, it was his idea to be there in the first place.

"Well," She started.

"Deep subject, that." He Dad quipped then smiled at her. "You don't get to be our age without learning a few things. You're getting married, I guess, the same as them." He jerked his thumb at Alice and Skulduggery.

"Surprise?" Alice tried with a weak smile and Valkyrie laughed.

After that the ice was broken and her parents actually seemed happy to see her with Anton. Her mum called her into the kitchen to help make tea and once there she hugged Valkyrie to her tightly. "You don't let him go, not ever, all right?" She whispered fiercely.

"Yeah." Valkyrie said back, tears misting her eyes. "He's a keeper." The women parted, laughing and both crying happy tears, but they got themselves settled by the time the tea was ready.

Valkyrie got settled next to Anton in the living room as her mum insisted on serving and she studied her mum. "You two have news for us, don't you?" She asked, and her mum nodded.

"Now, before you get angry, dear, we want you to remember something. We're your parents and we have a right to want to be around to keep an eye on you girls." He mother said as she sat and took her father's hand. "And Desmond and I found out that one, we both have magical families, and two, in rare cases, cases where you used magic a little bit and didn't know it? You can activate your powers later in life."

The both tapped their collarbones and the façades giving the illusion of old age slipped away, revealing the youthful parents Valkyrie but dimly remembered. She gaped at them. "We'll be using your visit as an excuse to get carted off to the old folks' home, but in reality we'll be staying at the Sanctuary a while before starting a new life. Think we'll even go off on a honeymoon of our own with you two out of the nest at last."

Valkyrie nodded, wanting to tell her mum that was fantastic, but the good news was such a shock she was rendered speechless.

* * *

 **Um, plot bunnies biteth hard? Comments help greatly, you know.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Alice, Skulduggery, Val's parents or anyone else you may recognize. Uh, to be clear I had the Alice/Skul backstory going on in my head and thought I'd written it in, sorry about that. Obviously to make sense Val's in her 40s and Alice would then be in her 20s. Expect exposition. Thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** and **MehScrewIt** for reviewing and the valid questions. There be spoilers ahead.

* * *

Alice and Valkyrie left the others to chat and went out on the front porch. "Well, you aren't yelling." Alice said and Valkyrie smiled. She and her younger sister had studied magic together for ages and even tried a case together once without Skulduggery around to supervise. It had nearly ended in disaster as Alice, Goddess bless her, had the attention span and sunny attitude of a Golden Retriever. "I know you saw him first and everything..." Alice trailed off.

"Hey, you're like me, you have good taste in men. What I felt for Skulduggery isn't what I feel for Anton. I love Anton. I think I loved the _idea_ of Skulduggery, you see the difference?"

"Yeah. And we're partners now, obviously. He says I'm ten times worse than you and a typical blond airhead." Alice giggled and so did Valkyrie. Skulduggery was rarely outright nasty and his sarcasm usually was his way of showing affection, a strange way admittedly, but one they both enjoyed.

"And now Anton is my partner, so no worries. And you two are suited to one another, you are." Valkyrie said reassuringly. "He seems a lot happier lately and now I know why. We would have never worked out but you two will, I just know it."

Alice nodded and bit her lip and although Valkyrie knew what was coming it was only fair to let her say it. "So, you aren't coming back? You aren't changing your mind? I love him, Val, he's all I have in this world."

"Considering I might be carrying Anton's baby, no." Valkyrie said and Alice squealed happily then clamped her hands over her mouth before their parents heard. The sisters hugged and went back in.

Valkyrie left soon after with Anton and he looked over at her. "Did Alice ever take a name?"

"She did. She took Alice Pleasance. She was really into retro cartoons at the time and it stuck."

Anton nodded as if that made perfect sense to him. "Are you OK with them being together? You look like you're going into shock."

"A little. I expected Skulduggery to be lonely all his life, but he adores Alice and they work well together from how she's been acting. I just hope he doesn't pull one of his disappearing acts on her. She's way too gentle and sweet to take it." Valkyrie paused thoughtfully. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But she's an adult woman in her twenties now, Valkyrie. Totally free to choose who she loves. She could have picked your other mentor." He muttered dryly.

"Solomon? I don't even know if he's alive anymore. When I didn't become the Death Bringer he lost interest."

Anton looked at Valkyrie as if he was going to day something but didn't. At last he spoke. "The Sanctuary had been getting gifts addressed to you. All related to Necromancy. Two guesses who signed all the attached notes."

* * *

 **Wheee! Are you having fun? I'm having fun. I don't own Wreath either, obviously, or Alice Pleasance, dang it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** and **MehScrewIt** for reviewing. I just had a wicked idea for the next chapter so be prepared for Val to start her fall from grace in this one. Whee! See? This is why I shouldn't listen to Radiohead whilst I write.

* * *

Valkyrie laughed nervously and looked away from Anton. "You're joking, right? Solomon of all people?" She flushed. "Before you ask, yeah, I always thought he was handsome, and he was, well, kind of perfect..." She trailed off, Anton looked the way he did when he was ready to shut down and she didn't really blame him.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I- I can't believe we're having this conversation." Valkyrie tried evasively then sighed. "Yeah, I do. I'm in love him, I'll admit that. But what does it matter? I know Solomon isn't the one behind this. He's a lot of things but he isn't crazy or stupid. He wouldn't do something like this."

"You sound like you know the man fairly well."

"He was my teacher, remember? And nothing ever happened between us and he never acted interested, so no worries, OK?" Valkyrie laughed nervously again and cursed herself. Yeah, there was always something about Solomon, there always had been, she'd admit that, but he'd never shown any interest before and she doubted he'd wait until she was with someone else to say something.

"Call him."

"What?"

"I'm assuming you have his number?"

Valkyrie sighed. "Yeah, I do. From ages ago. But I'm telling you he didn't do this."

"Then he can tell you that himself."

Valkyrie took out her mobile and dialed. She'd kept loading the old number into new mobiles, and strangely she'd always thought it might work, but she'd never rang him. The call went through and she heard Solomon's voice on the line, and her insides did happy backflips. That was _not_ a good sign. "Valkyrie, it's been a while. Since you're not social, I assume something's wrong?" He sounded amused.

"You make me sound like a horrible person." Valkyrie muttered. "Solomon, someone's been sending me gifts at the Sanctuary..." She trailed off.

"In my name? Oh, yes. I'm well aware of it. Somebody we both know was here to threaten me over it. Now, if I wanted you to have anything related to Necromancy why would I send it to the Sanctuary of all places, since this is obviously the first you've heard of it. Unless, of course, I couldn't find you."

"What?"

"You've been moving around a lot." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice. "And if you're rejecting me I'd have appreciated you to have the nerve to do it in person. Anton Shudder of all people?"

"I love him!"

"No, you love me! You know you do and this isn't over, Valkyrie. I will fight him for you. I'm the one you belong with. Me, not him. I'm the one you love, not him. Now just tell me if that isn't true and the gifts stop. If not, all you have to do is say the word and I'll take you away from him."

And for once in her life, Valkyrie couldn't think of a word to say. Knowing Solomon was in love with her changed things and she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Cliffy. Will she choose Anton or Solomon? Come to think of it, they both dress in black, are tall and have long black hair, yeah? I'd honestly like to see them in a good old-fashioned fight over Valkyrie, and maybe, even though I've never done it before, Val being the bad girlfriend all over again.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath or Anton. Thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie had rang off without another word and Anton was silent the rest of the drive back to the hotel. "Would you rather be back at Gordon's mansion?" He asked quietly, not bothering to get out and Valkyrie felt like her past was replaying itself. She looked at him, but he refused to look at her.

"I love you, Anton, you know that."

"But you love him more."

"I have no idea and what does it matter, I'm with you, remember?"

"And I don't want to win you by default, Valkyrie Cain. I'll drive you home, you need time to think. Time away from me. Don't let your guilt keep you with me because there's no reason for it. I could have asked, I should have."

Valkyrie didn't have anything to say to that so Anton quietly drove her home to Gordon's mansion. She got out, feeling numb. "Anton..." She tried but he shook his head.

"No, if you love me, if you truly love me, you'll do this for me. You'll take the time and choose the man you love. I'm not going to fight the man, not if it isn't me you want. I love you, Valkyrie, but I just don't know if you love me."

Anton pulled away and Valkyrie felt lost without him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be home together right now, but at the thought of being with Anton when Solomon was out there waiting for her she felt sick. She wanted to scream, she wanted to break something.

"Why do I have to always be the bad girlfriend?" She asked out loud and then heard the crunch of footsteps in the gravel driveway behind her.

"In your defense, you didn't know I loved you." Solomon said, looking as palely handsome as ever with his shadows swirling around him. Then he was holding Valkyrie in his arms and kissing her and she wasn't resisting. She was giving in and feeling rather wonderful about it because she'd always been in love with Solomon and at long last he loved her too.

* * *

 **Y'all hate me right now, don't you? I just became the Bill-Ray Sanguine of FF.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, or Anton. For those keeping track Wreath got Radiohead's _Creep_ as his song for this story and Anton has _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. Both are sort of darkly romantic broken soul songs. Thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** for all the super quick and insightful reviews. And for the chapter idea as well, thank you!

* * *

Valkyrie's thoughts were whirling as they parted and Solomon held her to him. She wanted to be there with him, she knew she loved him, but she wanted to be with Anton too. "Solomon..." She began then stopped.

"Tell me you don't love him, that he was just a mistake."

"I do love him, you know that, Solomon."

"Yet he sent you away. How can you possibly love a man like that?"

"He's giving me the right to choose, Solomon, he loves me."

"Perhaps he does, but not the way I can. You belong with me, Valkyrie, and you know that's true. Give me time to be with you. Come away with me." He stroked her hair softly and Valkyrie felt more confused than ever. "I'll give you a choice as well, then, if that's what you want. But I need you with me."

There was something about the way he said it that made her shiver and Valkyrie backed up. There was love there, but there was obsession too and she tried to raise her own shadows to escape, _just to get some breathing space_ , she told herself, but nothing happened. Solomon, clearly mistaking her hesitation for sudden shyness stepped forward.

"It's all right, Valkyrie. I don't know what that monster did to you, but I would never hurt you." Valkyrie looked at Solomon carefully. She knew he was in love with her, but she realized for the first time how dangerous a man he really was. And that helped make her decision rather easy.

"No. I'm not doing this again, I'm not being the bad girlfriend, maybe I've ruined everything with Anton, but he loves me."

"What?" Solomon sounded angry as he stepped closer and Valkyrie's heart caught in her throat but suddenly there was a roar of an engine and Valkyrie looked down the drive in time to see Anton headed towards Solomon, clearly intent on not stopping.

Solomon snarled and was gone in a burst of shadows and Anton was out of the car holding Valkyrie to him. "He- He wasn't going to let me go, was he?" She asked shakily. "What's the matter with me, Anton?"

"Nothing's the matter, I didn't put two and two together until I'd driven away. Your emotions have been all over the place lately. And your magic hasn't been quite right, has it?"

"It isn't even working." She admitted and he held her closer.

"Of course not, magic tends to not work when a woman's pregnant." Then Anton was kissing her and Valkyrie felt relief flood through her. Anton pulled back to gaze at her adoringly. "And I wasn't letting him take my future wife and child away from me."

* * *

 **What? He's the hero of the story, you know. Would've been rather mean of me not to let him win her back, yes? And now Val's daddy can kill him for getting her pregnant, yay!**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Wreath. Thanks go out to **MehScrewIt** for the review. No, I didn't have the showdown in the last chapter based on your review, but you certainly inspired me for this chapter. I love Wreath to bits, btw, dear readers, hence him being the other love interest. And no, I don't know why this story became so violent. It just did?

* * *

"Any regrets?" Anton's voice was gentle in the darkness, full of concern and Valkyrie couldn't believe he'd taken her back, knowing she'd kissed Solomon and been tempted to accept his offer. But Anton revered her and he was holding her in his strong embrace and she was glad for it. Whatever Solomon's intentions had been she didn't think he'd just given up. Not yet at any rate.

"Regerets, for choosing you? None."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No, and you're the one who should be angry, Anton, I'm so sorry"

"Don't you dare apologize. I should have asked you if there was anyone else. But even if I had how could you have known he'd become obsessed with you?" Anton said in that quiet voice of his and she felt his anger towards Solomon, his boundless rage. "But are you angry? I went back on my word, I didn't give you a choice."

"Anton, I'll admit when you dropped me off and he appeared it seemed too good to be true. And now that I think of it, it really _was_ too good to be true. He's been following us. Why didn't you just tell me about the packages earlier?"

"At first we thought Wreath just missed his old student. Or he was slightly unsettled and rather lonely at worst. Then the gifts and notes became clearly more romantic in nature. I didn't want to loose you to him, Valkyrie. And I still apologize, I know you could have handled him yourself but my anger took over. I apologize."

Valkyrie smiled into the darkness and turned around to kiss Anton gently. "Apology accepted. He shocked me, I guess. There was something about the way he said that he needed me. I never took him seriously before, or realized how dangerous he was."

Anton murmured comfortingly to her and kissed her sleepily. He soon drifted to sleep and Valkyrie gently untangled herself from his embrace to get up for some coffee. She was too keyed up to sleep and more than a little confused. She wondered now that the excitement was over if Solomon had meant to harm her. She didn't think he had, he'd just scared her as his intensity sometimes did.

As she put the water on for coffee the shadows in the kitchen shifted and she jumped slightly then scolded herself. The first thing Anton had done was make sure that Solomon couldn't get in. And Valkyrie was glad for it. Because she knew there was still some attraction there on her part. An attraction she'd admitted to Anton and a need to hear Solomon out at least.

 _Incoming._ The voice in her head whispered.

"What?" Valkyrie asked stupidly, then there was a burst of shadows and Wreath appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her. Valkyrie forgot all about hearing him out and slammed her head back and heard him snarl in pain, and she broke his grasp and stepped away from him to deliver a roundhouse kick that rocked his head back.

Wreath stumbled backwards, dropping his cane and looked at Valkyrie in shock. "What has be done to you? Valkyrie, for God's sake, it's me, Solomon. What has that monster done to you? I'm the one who loves you, you know that. Come with me." Wreath held a hand out to her and Valkyrie got ready to charge him but then Anton was simply there and he hit Wreath so hard that he was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards. Wreath summoned his cane to him using the shadows in the room and in a scattering of shadows he vanished.

* * *

 **He's something else, isn't he?**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Wreath. The story is writing itself at this point. This chapter is from Anton's POV, so enjoy!

* * *

Anton was frightened for Valkyrie. He didn't even know how Wreath had gotten in. It was like the man saw everything they did. And after he'd checked first on Valkyrie and then on the hotel's protective wards he still had no answers. He knew now they'd both been underestimating Wreath and that it was only a matter of time before he stood and fought. Anton strongly suspected he'd fled both times to avoid hurting Anton in Valkyrie's presence.

Wreath wasn't a coward, and now as Anton saw to food and coffee for Valkyrie he was worried. "I think this is all my fault. I was aware he'd shown up a few times before. But he kept his distance and I assumed he was checking up on you in that strange way of his."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. He'd keep his distance and vanish when spotted. The man is a trained fighter and he normally enjoys conflict. It isn't like Wreath to run from a fight, ever."

"And if he wants to rescue me he's doing a rubbish job of it." Valkyrie said thoughtfully. "Unless he thinks by hurting you he'd upset me, but he's not exactly your biggest fan. Still, he should have stood his ground, you're right, Wreath never runs from trouble, it usually runs from him."

Wreath appeared again and before either one could react he held up his hand and the shadows in the room restrained them both. Not forcibly, but with no give to them either. "Very true." Wreath murmured and Anton tried to free his Gist half, but it seemed trapped inside him by the shadows. And unbeknownst to Wreath, when it couldn't come out it went up instead, seeking purchase in Anton's mind.

Wreath, blissful idiot that he was went on and Anton's Gist half halfway listened as he fought for control."I haven't fought with you, Mr. Shudder, simply because I want Valkyrie to see that I am indeed the good guy here. I'm not an unreasoning brute. You, however, are holding her prisoner. And it will stop, now, or I'll forget all about being a reasonable man."

Anton's Gist half now in control, shook his head sadly. "You're insane."

"Am I?" Wreath shifted his attention to Valkyrie. "Tell me, Valkyrie, did you know that there's a type of man that will get a woman pregnant on purpose to chain her to him? Nothing like the guilt of leaving father and child to force you to choose him, is there?"

Wreath turned back to Anton, his gaze cool. "I _am_ a detective and I did some digging into your background, Mister Shudder. Some would say you have an unhealthy obsession with Valkyrie. That you've been stalking her for some time now. There was nothing accidental about you showing up at Gordon's mansion, you planned this all out far in advance. Nice touch just happening to give into temptation when-"

"Enough!" Anton growled, his eyes darkening as his hair lengthened and his form grew stronger and sturdier. "You want to know the truth? Yes, I set this all up. Yes, I picked the prefect time to be with her, and why shouldn't I? I adore her, she's my chosen mate, my sweet Darquesse." Anton's voice was the rusty growl of his Gist half now and he tore through Wreath shadows easily with his newfound strength and razor-sharp talons.

"And you? You walked right into my trap just like I knew you would." Anton's Gist half growled as he advanced on Wreath, intent on being the last thing he'd ever see.

* * *

 **Bad, Gist, bad! In my headcanon his Gist half can also possess Anton at times and take over. He did this to stalk Valkyrie, because to a Gist, that's being romantic. He is in love with her, and fell in love with her before his good half did. He can also do things like influence Anton to disable the hotel defenses and Anton's good half won't even notice. Three guesses who the real baby daddy is.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Solomon. Thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** for the fave and review. This chapter is in Solomon's point of view, enjoy!

* * *

Anton, or the beast pretending to be Anton, had crossed the distance to them and snatched Solomon's cane away easily and now it was holding Solomon pinned to the wall, up off the ground. Solomon stared down at him calmly. If death was coming to him he'd face it head on. "So now you kill me? Then kill Valkyrie the first time she makes a mistake?"

Valkyrie, to her credit was on her feet and walking towards them. Solomon wanted her to run, but he knew she knew that. It was his job to protect her, it always had been, but she surprised him by speaking to the Gist. "How long have you been able to do this? To take over?" She asked and the Gist shrugged slightly the movement lifting Solomon higher still.

"More than a little while." It admitted.

"You let him in, didn't you?" She asked, anger creeping into her voice. And the Gist nodded. Solomon recognized that anger for what it was and he knew that now they were both in for it and braced himself. "You let him in so you could fight over me? So you could _protect_ me?" The Gist looked happy as it nodded, clearly not seeing the error of its ways.

Solomon took advantage. "You see? He'd keep you locked away in this hotel forever. You'd be free by my side, Valkyrie, or on your own. I'm merely here to help, not mount a rescue." The Gist growled in response and Valkyrie gave it a hard swat and it whined pitifully, clearly trying to placate her.

"And you got me pregnant on purpose?" Valkyrie was roaring now and the Gist dropped Wreath to back away uneasily.

"Sweetheart, Valkyrie-" It began, waving its taloned hands in protest.

"Don't you Valkyrie _me_! It's Darquesse you want, remember?" Valkyrie looked ready to slay the beast and Solomon allowed himself and inward smile as he gathered up his cane, calling the shadows of the room to him.

"I meant both of you." The Gist tried and Valkyrie looked ready to hit it again. It cringed away and her expression softened. Solomon frowned, he had to wrest back control before she pitied the beast. He pity would get her killed.

"Valkyrie, listen to me, I'm saying this as your friend. Did you ever wonder why there aren't more full Gists running around? More proud Gist parents? Anton isn't gaining control of his dark half, he's loosing control. You've seen it fight. You've seen it's rage. Do you really want to be around when it has taken over for good?"

Valkyrie turned to him. "He wouldn't hurt me." She said, but he could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Wouldn't he? Have you ever been in battle beside it, have you ever been in danger from it?" Solomon asked, keeping his voice calm and soothing and she nodded as he knew she would. "Of course you have. Gists are meant to kill and that is all they are used for. Sooner or later the man you love would be gone and you'd have a constantly aggressive Gist as your companion. Fueled only by rage. You don't have to come with me, but I'm begging you to leave. I'm only here to help you do that without being hurt." And as Valkyrie walked towards him Solomon was fairly sure he'd won.

* * *

 **Cliffy!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Solomon.

* * *

Valkyrie bit her lip as she walked towards Solomon. This was way too much to deal with. To know that Anton had gotten her pregnant on purpose? She understood it on some level. The Gist loved her and was doing everything in his power to have her stay.

But Solomon loved her too and she knew he was only there to rescue her, no matter how much he was pretending otherwise. And she'd suddenly had enough of it. She was tired of them fighting over her. "Why won't you let me choose?" She asked and Solomon looked like she'd hit him. "You both say you're giving me a choice, but you aren't. You keep fighting over me like I'm some sort of prize with no choice of my own. Don't you care what I think? Don't you even care if I'm happy?"

Solomon bowed his head. "I love you, Valkyrie, and I won't apologize for needing you with me. Nor will I apologize for trying to save you. But if you wish to stay and one day be rent to pieces..." He trailed off. Valkyrie knew he had been going to threaten to leave her there, but she knew he couldn't. She knew the two would keep fighting until one of them was dead.

"You hate us, both of us, don't you?" The Gist rasped and Valkyrie turned to him. He looked broken and it killed her. It killed her to hurt either man and she knew she'd hurt them both deeply enough already.

"I don't hate you, but you aren't letting me choose. I know you both love me, but I love both of you, don't you see that?" Anton's Gist half winced in pain then it receded and Anton was staring at her.

"Then go away. From both of us. Go away until you figure this thing out."

"You'll both follow me and fight."

"Not if you go to the Sanctuary, neither of us feel exactly welcome there."

Valkyrie turned to look at Solomon and he shrugged. "I make no promises. I love you, Valkyrie, and I'm not letting you doom yourself to oblivion because you think you can save him. Did he ever tell you the real reason he's lived in seclusion all this time? Not even Anton trusts himself to be in control, not completely."

Anton spoke up behind her. "For her I could stay in control."

"Could you?" Solomon walked towards Valkyrie, his expression grave. "Why won't you let me help you? Why?"

"Take her." Anton said abruptly and Valkyrie turned to tell him she wasn't his property to simply give away. "Take her and get out of here before we find out if you're right." Then his Gist half was emerging and Solomon was cradling Valkyrie in his arms and his shadows swelled and when they fell they were gone from the Midnight Hotel and safe.

* * *

 **Anton sent her away to protect her? Aw!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Solomon, Anton or the Dead Men. A thousand thanks go out to **YoungBlood364** for the truly wonderful and supportive review. Readers like you who take the time to share your thoughts and give support are the only reason I'm here, so thank you!

* * *

Valkyrie turned in Solomon's embrace and then he was kissing her, one hand cradling her head gently. It was a wonderful kiss and Valkyrie gave into it briefly before pulling away. "We can't do this."

"Why? You love me, and you know you do. And you know he isn't safe, Valkyrie. Even _Anton_ knows he isn't safe." Valkyrie sighed and Solomon clasped her to him. "If you don't choose to be with me I'll accept it, eventually. But I make no promises as to how long that will take." He smiled at her and she laughed slightly for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Thanks, for coming for me."

"Think nothing of it." He said as he released her. "Now we can be traveling companions for a while if you'd like and you needn't fear him. As sexist as it may sound to you the next time he comes after you I intent to fight him. And you know how I fight, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie sighed. "You're not giving me a choice here, Solomon."

"Because you're being foolish. He will kill you, Valkyrie. It isn't a question of _if_ but of _when_. And you belong with me."

"You always were a stubborn man. And it doesn't bother you on some level? Me having his baby?"

"If you were mine, truly mine, he or she would be our child, so no. I'm not a cruel man, Valkyrie. I'll raise your baby as my own, you know that. You also know you're not getting rid of me." He smiled again and Valkyrie felt herself smiling back.

"And what if I change my mind? What if I'm unhappy?"

"Then I suppose I'll take you back, eventually. Agreed?" Solomon held out his hand and they shook on it.

"Agreed." Valkyrie said well aware that Solomon would most likely go back on his word. _Never trust a Necromancer, right?_ And so Solomon saw to new clothes for Valkyrie, and as she clearly wasn't going back to sleep escorted her out to eat just as the sun was rising and glinting off the city's many windows.

"Where are we? Not in Dublin?"

"Yes, Dublin. It's safe, he won't follow us, not when he just admitted he didn't know if you were safe with him or not." Solomon put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led Valkyrie into a small diner where they got coffee and breakfast.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I feel better, like the pressure's off me." Valkyrie said as they ate, but off course she'd spoken too soon. Because Anton Shudder was walking into the diner and most of the Dead Men were with him.

"You're abducting her, in broad daylight yet?" Solomon asked calmly as they came up to her booth. "Stupid as well as blatantly sexist, bravo."

"Valkyrie has a bad habit of not knowing what she wants and and even worse habit of choosing bad boys." Skulduggery said. "And as Dead Men we aren't letting one of our own walk into a relationship that was doomed from the start."

Solomon's eyes flashed with anger and Valkyrie had suddenly had enough. "Shut up, all of you, not another word. You're all acting like I'm some helpless female constantly needing to be rescued. You talk about me like I don't have a brain in my head. I don't need any of you to protect me or do my decision making for me, got that?"

Skulduggery looked at her calmly. "Very well, take him home to meet the parents. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you've chosen so well and so thoughtfully."

"That's not fair."

"And abandoning me was?" Anton asked and it clicked for Valkyrie that his dark half had sent her away. His good half had no idea what was going on. And she knew he loved her, was in love with her, where, admittedly Solomon was obsessed with her and not intent on giving her a choice. He'd never let her go and she knew that was the truth if the Dead Men had shown up. They were dressed for battle, and not for the first time she realized exactly how dangerous Solomon was.

* * *

 **I know! First she loves Anton then she loves Solomon, something's gotta give, right?**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Wreath, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Dexter, Saracen or Erskine.

* * *

Valkyrie knew then that she had to make a decision. If she didn't stand up for herself and decide, truly decide, the men were ready to fight over her until one got killed. And if they kept up the tug of war she was frightened she'd loose the baby. She put a hand to her belly protectively and Anton was in to booth with her in an instant, his gaze infinitely tender and very worried as he stroked her cheek gently. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

And as she looked into his amazing grey eyes she knew he was the one who truly loved her. But she'd still give both men a chance to speak, it was only right and that way this could be settled once and for all. "The baby's fine, Anton. I know why Solomon keeps chasing me, he's obsessed with me. But why do you keep coming back? I'm the bad girlfriend, remember?" He voice cracked slightly and he bundled her into him.

"Hush. You're no such thing. You're the woman I've chosen to be with and I'm very much in love with you. I don't keep coming back to you, Valkyrie, I've never left you, not even for a moment." Valkyrie shivered, she couldn't believe he still wanted her after she'd gone off with Solomon. Repeatedly.

She turned in Anton's embrace to look at Solomon. "He'll kill you." He said flatly. "And if you're so eager to die, if I repulse you that much, you're welcome to him." Anton stiffened and she knew he wanted to hit Solomon but Ghastly had laid a hand on Solomon's shoulder, smiling as if he was being friendly. But from Solomon's wince of pain the grip on his shoulder had to hurt.

Ghastly bent down, still smiling. "You ever talk to Valkyrie like that again and I will personally kill you. You don't get to talk to her like that, you don't get to intimidate and try to bully her into being with you."

Solomon glared and Erskine, with the other men, smiled that same rather frightening smile. "She's one of our own, one of my Detectives and although she's more than capable of beating the living tar out of you herself, she's too nice a person to do it. But I'm not nice, I'm not nice at all."

"Why don't you get out of here while you can still walk?" Dex offered cheerfully and Saracen nodded his agreement.

"I just know things and I know who she really loves and it isn't you. And I know who really loves her and that isn't you either. You don't even want the baby, do you?" At that Solomon rose and Valkyrie almost laughed at the sight. He wanted to run, he wanted to flee but he glared at them all, her included, then left.

The Dead Men piled into the huge booth, most of them ordering and Anton nuzzled Valkyrie affectionately. Valkyrie blinked back happy tears. "You all know that was terribly sexist of you, right?" She asked and the men laughed.

"Nobody touches my daughter." Ghastly rumbled then blushed slightly and Valkyrie smiled fondly at him.

"Our our little sister." Dex put in and most of the men agreed.

"Or my puppy." Skulduggery teased and the table laughed. It was good to have them with her, it felt normal, it felt _happy_. Solomon was decided _unhappy_ and Valkyrie felt like a fog had lifted as soon as he'd fled.

Anton for his part fussed over Valkyrie, making sure she ate enough and had enough coffee, and then they were all ordering take away because the Dead Men didn't trust Wreath to just give up no matter what he had said.

And as they got into Ghastly's van, her brothers-in-arms surrounding her Valkyrie felt safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **OK, I can leave it there or go on. I kind of feel bad about Wreath loosing, but Anton really is the one who loves her and he is the good guy. But let me know what you think and if you want the story to go on it can. I'm thinking Ghastly has a wedding dress to make and her family meeting all the legendary Dead Men would be fun.**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Corrival, Hopeless, Larrikin, Ghastly, Saracen, Dex, Erskine, Skulduggery, Alice, Tanith or Wreath. Thanks go out to **BethShadows** for the review, chapter request and fave, and to **MehScrewIt** for the review and chapter suggestion. I'm kinda in a fluffy mood, which is like being in a kitten mood, and the gang's earned a break, so enjoy.

* * *

Valkyrie felt blissful as she and Anton snuggled together in front of the fire. All of the Dead Men were now in residence in the Midnight Hotel, Corrival, Hopeless and Larrikin having already been there in case Solomon had returned to the hotel to await them. But they'd given the couple space and Valkyrie still couldn't believe she was back home in one piece.

Ghastly joined them, sitting in one of the reading chairs near the fire and Valkyrie knew he'd been assigned to guard them. "I'll be starting work on your dress soon. Any thoughts on that subject?" He was teasing and Valkyrie flushed slightly. Ghastly waved her embarrassment off good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Val, it will still be white."

"It better be." Anton murmured. "Coffee and doughnuts?" He offered as he nuzzled her affectionately and Valkyrie nodded. She'd been starving ever since they'd returned and the men had been feeding her.

"I'm going to be as big as a house if I keep this up though."

"Nonsense, it's good for the baby." He kissed her tenderly then was off.

"None of you are leaving me alone, are you?" Valkyrie asked Ghastly.

"No, we're not. Alice and Tanith may be coming as well. But first we wanted the Dead Men settled in place. The women can go places we can't, obviously."

"You think he's going to try and abduct me out of the shower?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully and Ghastly shrugged.

"He might. We know he's no coward and no fool. He's hurt now, Valkyrie. You chose Anton and to Wreath that might just make you the enemy now. He's obsessed with you and if we feel like protecting you we'll do it. It's no less than we've done for other members in the past."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked and Larrikin having wandered in to sit beside her and loop a brotherly arm around her nodded.

"We're Dead Men, we tend to attract the dark, brooding, obsessive type. You aren't the first Dead Man to need us around for a while. I may have, for instance, dated a vampire myself. But in my defense he was a hot vampire, Val."

Valkyrie laughed. "You're kidding."

"No, he's not, why do you think we can't stand vampires?" Skulduggery asked as he joined them. Valkyrie giggled and Larrikin leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You've got a great guy in Anton, Val. Don't mess this up, OK?" She nodded, happy he was concerned, that they all were as they all drifted in. Erskine sat down beside her protectively and Valkyrie knew he was hoping Wreath would be stupid enough to show up. Corrival ruffled her hair fondly in passing and Saracen and Dex exchanged grins like they were up to something, and knowing them as she did, they most likely were.

Anton shook his head as he returned with coffee and doughnuts for Val to find the Dead Men all with her. "I'm gone five minutes and you've adopted more brothers, I see how it is."

* * *

 **Um, in my headcaonon none of the Dead Men (spoiler alert) died, they've just been away for a while so Val's finally getting to know Hopeless and Larrikin. And obviously Anton's Giist half will have to answer for some things but I just felt like a snuggly chapter after poor Val kept going from one extreme to another.**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton or Wreath. Thanks go out to **MehScrewIt** for the review and **MissFlutterPie** for the fave.

* * *

That evening as they got settled into bed Anton looked at Valkyrie, and she nodded, knowing what was coming. The Gist started to emerge as he normally did and he locked his large black eyes on hers, silently pleading for forgiveness. "You," Valkyrie said as he drifted over and kissed her softly, "have a lot," another kiss, "of explaining to do." A third and final kiss, then he was nuzzling into her, his rusty and thunderous purr starting. He pushed her back gently and Valkyrie couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I love you." He managed in his rusty voice. "You are my mate, my beloved Valkyrie and my adored Darquesse. You can hate me, but I wanted you with me. I thought you'd overlook how very ugly I am if I could give you a child. That you'd learn to love me."

Valkyrie crooned in response and stroked his shaggy black hair. They didn't have much time, she knew that. "I do love you, Anton. And stop calling yourself ugly, you're very handsome to me. I chose you freely, remember?"

He kissed her again but all too soon had to be parted from her and Valkyrie looked at Anton in concern as he opened his eyes. "Both parts of me feel that way, Valkyrie. I know I'm nothing much to look at."

"Stop saying that, you're a handsome man. Wreath really scared you, didn't he?"

"He's handsome, he's younger, so yes, he did."

"If you think he's so handsome he's all yours. You can snog his face off for all I care." Valkyrie teased and he laughed. "Just think, he can take you to graveyards and murder scenes on your dates and you can watch him do that creepy thing Necromancers do over the energy."

"What creepy thing? You've never done anything odd."

"They look, well, it's really disturbing. They look excited, and not in a good way either."

"And you gave up all that for me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad you stayed and you actually seem happy now. It was like he'd done something to you, entranced you somehow." Valkyrie flushed and looked away.

"That was my fault. I just thought he looked tragic and lonely and that it was really romantic and I could rescue him and he'd be happy."

"I know, you're sweet that way." Anton consoled her. "As much as you don't want to admit it you felt giving him your love would save him. I hope that isn't the reason you stayed with me."

"No, I stayed with you because I love you." Valkyrie said shyly and Anton drew her into his arms and didn't let her go for a very long time.

* * *

 **Aw. Oh, last chapter alert! I know, not the strongest ending but I don't want it to drag on forever and become a parody of itself. They made up and readers can fill in the blanks, yes? Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton,Tanith, Alice, Ghastly, Wreath or Lord Vile. There be major spoilers ahead if you haven't read the books. Thanks go out to **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** for the fave and follow, to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** , **MehScrewIt** and **DeadGirl19** for reviewing and to **ishipthem1** for the fave. Thanks go out to anyone I might have missed and my readers as well who don't seem to respect me as an authority figure so here's another chapter.

* * *

Valkyrie was just getting out of the shower the next morning when she let out a blood-curdling scream. Tanith was standing there and Valkyrie was pretty darn sure she'd snuck in while she'd been showering. Tanith, of course, burst out laughing, then they both were and Valkyrie had to answer Anton's pounding on the door. "It's OK, Anton, I didn't know Tanith had wandered in here." She managed between giggles as she dried off and dressed.

"I knew something like this would happen. Alice is here as well, she'll escort you to breakfast. I have our unwanted guests to terrorize so I'll meet you there." His gentle voice made her smile as it always did. Anton didn't always say he loved her with the exact words but the message was clear enough.

"Aw." Tanith said dreamily, then she and Alice escorted Valkyrie to breakfast, Alice glued to Valkyrie's side.

"I was terrified he'd taken you and we'd never see you again." She said as they sat and the Dead Men voiced their sympathy.

Valkyrie sighed. "Wreath is obsessive, but he knows to cut his losses and run. I think the only reason he is finally interested is because he never thought of me that way until he saw Anton show up."

"He was watching your house?" Ghastly rumbled.

"So was I." Anton said with a shrug. "Well, the Gist half of me was." The men all looked at him. Anton had told them the Gist was taking over more often and everyone knew what could possibly happen. That half could just take over one day and not go back in.

As if to prove it he shifted easily and looked at them. "I'd never hurt Valkyrie, not ever. I'm not loosing control I'm gaining it. You know me, do I ever lie?"

" _Anton_ never lies." Skulduggery said doubtfully. "You? You I've never met."

Anton sighed. "I am still me. You of all people should know that." Skulduggery stiffened but nodded.

"All right, fair enough. But we're all staying on until this thing is settled. I don't trust Wreath to give up, even with us here." Anton nodded his agreement. And Valkyrie wondered if even all of them being there would be enough protection.

* * *

Skulduggery caught her eye after breakfast and walked her outside. "I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time Lord Vile had a friend. A good friend. And Wreath kept bothering her and chasing after her, so the next time he showed up Lord Vile killed him with his own shadows and buried him somewhere that shall go unnamed. Isn't that a great story?" He asked happily.

"Wreath is dead?" Valkyrie asked in shock and Skulduggery nodded happily.

"He tried to sneak back in under the cover of darkness last night. Good thing all Necromancers think alike." Valkyrie barked laughter then clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified.

"Wreath loved me. As wrong as his way of showing it was, he loved me. And I loved him." She was silent for a while as they walked and Skulduggery gave her her space. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you know first." Valkyrie hugged him tightly, to show him she understood his nature, that he couldn't be anything other than what he was and then they turned to walk back towards the hotel. But something was bothering her. Why hadn't Skulduggery told the others? It was no secret he was Lord Vile. Unless... Just as the truth settled into place Wreath dropped the illusion and wrapped his arms around Valkyrie.

"It was easy enough to dismantle your other teacher once and for all and take his place. And now? Now that you've admitted you love me, you're coming with me." He lowered his head towards hers to kiss her and Valkyrie knew she should resist but then his lips were touching hers and they shadow-walking before she could push him away.

* * *

 **Bad, Wreath, bad! You all know, that in theory at least, Complete status means a story is over, right? Well, if you want more you'll have to work for it. Reviews, people, I want reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Wreath, Skulduggery or Darquesse. Thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** for the review and fave and to **MehScrewIt** and **ishipthem1** for reviewing.

* * *

Wreath's shadows fell and Valkyrie pushed him away. He actually looked startled. "You killed Skulduggery?" She asked, something dangerous in her voice.

"He would have never let us be together, you know that." Wreath answered, angrily.

"You killed Skulduggery Pleasant?" Valkyrie roared and then it was Darquesse who was at her full powers and massing her shadows to slam them into Wreath and pin him against the wall of his apartment.

"You're not thinking clearly." Wreath said, meeting her gaze, refusing to be intimidated even to the last and Darquesse had to admire him for it. That didn't mean she'd spare him, of course.

"You. Killed. Skulduggery." Darquesse growled. And as she loved Skulduggery more than she loved anyone, more than Wreath, even more than Anton, since she _was_ Valkyrie, she took her vengeance. Darquesse massed shadows in the hand not restraining Wreath and she smashed those shadows into his skull and she surged so much power through them that Wreath vaporized.

Then she was screaming in rage because she'd had to kill the man she loved, knowing there was no other way to stop him, but she teleported back to the hotel and found Skulduggery's bones and she flung her hand at them and they rose and were whole again, and Skulduggery was tilting his head in amusement. "My, my. Temper, temper."

Darquesse glowered at him. "You tend to cause trouble just by existing." She said evenly, fighting her urge to destroy him in vengeance too, because it wasn't his fault Wreath was the man he was. Nor was it his fault Wreath hadn't walked away. It wasn't even Wreath's fault for being the man he was. It was her fault, really, for loosing her temper. She could have rendered him harmless, she could have stripped Wreath of his magic, done anything but kill him, really.

"I'm a monster." Valkyrie said, for she was the good girl once more now that her anger had cooled and she was horrified at what she'd done. Though she knew she'd kill again and again and not stop if Skulduggery were ever in danger again.

"Not a monster, simply a Dead Man through and through." Skulduggery said cheerfully as he picked up his scattered clothes from around the room. "Now if you would kindly leave and let me dress before your sister finds me naked and kills us both..." He gestured towards the door and Valkyrie laughed and left his room to find Anton waiting in the hall for her.

He raised a brow at her. "I thought I knew everything that goes on in this hotel. And I was waiting for a chance to get Wreath but it seems you got to him first. Pity." But then he was holding her tightly as the tremors and shock came as they did after every battle and soothing her with sweet kisses.

Valkyrie felt him shift, felt his Gist half take over, but she didn't break off the kiss, not even for a moment.

* * *

 **Wheeee!**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Alice, Skulduggery, Erskine, Corrival, Dex, or anyone else you may recognize. Thanks go out to **Scarlet Bloodwhite** and **ishipthem1** for reviewing!

* * *

Anton pulled back to smile gently at Valkyrie and push her hair back, his Gist half looked at her reverently. "The baby?"

"She's safe."

"She?"

"Well they, I think. I was a little busy protecting them while I obliterated Wreath to be sure." She put a hand the her belly. "Yes, them. Boy and girl. And well...Gists." Anton grinned hugely then his Gist half receded.

"Come on, the others will want to fuss over you and you'll take it. They'll likely stay on a while longer, just in case." Valkyrie nodded her agreement and soon one Dead Man or another was fussing over her and the now known about twins. And not one person seemed in the mood to lecture her either, which she was thankful for.

Because she hadn't _needed_ rescued. And it had nothing to do with being an independent woman or a Dead Man. It had a lot more to do with her mothering instincts kicking in and as much as she'd loved Wreath she knew he wouldn't have been too broken up if she'd lost the twins. That and he'd tried to kill Skulduggery. She might not have been in love with him, not the way she loved Anton, but he was still her universe whether they were together or not and from the smug look he gave her as he and Alice came in to the common room to see her, he knew it.

Alice latched on to Valkyrie and burrowed in and Valkyrie put an arm around her. "It's OK, I'm fine the babies are fine." She had to pause while Erskine brought her coffee and Corrival trotted some of his cakes over to thank the men.

"I know." Alice said quietly, but she didn't let go so Valkyrie held her gently. She was a great sister, Valkyrie knew that. She also seemed determined to be a good aunty as well. "You know what you need? Oven roasted chicken." Then she was off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Anton looked at Valkyrie, mystified. "It's the first thing I ever taught her to make. She does a good job. Do we even have chicken?"

"Yes, some people who won't be mentioned got rather merry last night and came home with grand plans of being master chefs and put all sorts of strange goodies away." Anton said dryly and eyed Saracen and Dex keenly.

Dex laughed. "Yeah, chicken and all the fixings. Only we don't actually know how to cook so..." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Valkyrie sighed and would have got up to go to the kitchen but she knew Alice would only shoo her out and she was a good cook.

Though something was bothering her. Wreath's sudden obsession with her had never seemed normal. He hadn't even been behaving like himself. And she wondered if the one mage who may have been powerful enough to control him had come back, but that was nonsense. She's seen Serpine turned to dust, hadn't she?

* * *

 **Or did she? Dun, dun, dun! OK, readers, pony up with them reviews if you want more. Yes, I am holding the story hostage. I got photos to take and articles to write, so if you want the fun stuff cough up a review.**


End file.
